This invention relates to bicycle seats. More specifically, this invention relates to improvements in the saddle portion of a bicycle seat and is intended to improve the qualities of seat design and user comfort.
At the present time many general purpose bicycle saddles and high performance bicycle saddles are designed with a narrow leading end portion, a central transition portion and a wider or flared trailing end portion. The saddle surface is generally flat and fashioned with downwardly contoured side panels and the front and rear ends thereof include a downwardly projecting tip and an anchor respectively. A tubular frame underlies and supports the saddle between the tip and anchor in a posture above a bicycle saddle post.
Although considerable effort has been directed at improving rider comfort through the development of bicycle seat pads, insufficient attention has been placed upon surface contours. Pressure points are always going to exist where the rider's pelvic structures rest on the saddle surface. Currently, the anterior weight of the rider's pelvis is forced to straddle the central portion of the saddle surface, compressing sensitive neural, vascular, urologic, and genital structures between the pubis and the crest of the saddle. The medical sequelae being recognized as pudendal neuritis, torsion of the testes, membranous urethritis, and vascular compression. This translates into sexual and urinary dysfunction after prolonged pressure. The posterior weight of the rider currently rests on the wider flared posterior saddle surface.